Music To My Ears
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella, best friends for 23 years, and madly in love. Both are afraid to say it, both are afraid to act on it, but events take a turn where they must act, or risk losing it all. ONE SHOT. EXB. M for lemon. Birthday story for Mamagriffen!


**Hello everyone! **

**This is a new one shot, that is in honour of one of my very special readers _Mamagriffen_! She messaged me a while back, when I hadn't updated in a while, checking that I was okay, and I discovered that it was her birthday. So in honour of that, I wrote this one-shot just for her. **

**My inspiration for this came from the fact that the birthday-girl is trained in classical music, also that my fiance is a music teacher and he always plays the piano for me when I can't sleep (which is every night recently).**

**There are two songs used in this piece, and they are _The Reason I Come Home_ and_ A Drop In The Ocean_, both by _Ron Pope_. **

**Without further delay, I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or the songs used in this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>The girl had to be blind.<p>

I stared down at her dark mahogany hair as she glanced at the menu in her hands.

By God, she was beautiful.

I smiled to myself, watching her brown eyes skim over the healthy options for a millisecond, before she focused on the burgers and fries. Her skin was pale white, but so warm that the simplest touch could heat my entire body. She wore nice clothes, yet so plain that they wouldn't suit anyone else – only she could rock the shirt and jeans look over her slim body. Her lips were full and pink, and this was only another day when I wished I could press mine to hers, but of course that was out of the question. Her hair sat below her shoulders, just skimming below the line of her breasts, and I ached to be able to touch both, to be able to worship her with my actions rather than just my thoughts.

But she was my best friend.

I'd known Bella Swan since I was a baby. Literally.

I was born in June, and she was born in the following September. Our mothers and fathers were best friends, and so it was only a matter of time before we became best friends too.

We went to Kindergarten together, and Middle School, and High School too. We even went to college together as well.

I'd been in love with her since I knew what love was, or at least, the dictionary definition of the word. Everytime I heard the word, my first thought was "Bella".

It was safe to say I was besotted.

It's even safer to say I still am.

But how can I tell her, or act on my feelings, when I don't know if she feels the same way? I try to pick up on signals, I try to put certain pieces together, but when I come up with something I might actually believe, I convince myself I'm just overanalysing, and really she's just my best friend, who sees me as a best friend.

It still didn't stop me from loving her.

"Edward? Earth to Edward Cullen?" Her voice permeated through my thoughts, and I realised I was staring at her curious face.

"Huh?"

"I've decided what I want to eat." She blushed, "What do you want?" She turned back to the counter and smiled shyly at the woman who was taking her order.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a man interrupted with "Excuse me," so I moved closer to the counter, and placed my hand on Bella's lower back, pushing her with me. It was a sad excuse. I knew she could move herself, but I took any excuse to touch her.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger please." I nodded, stalling my hand for a second longer than needed before I moved it away, trying to interpret Bella's shiver as I did so.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the diner and I turned to speak to her, "Missing family yet?"<p>

She smiled up at me, and I revelled in how tiny she was compared to me – She only reached my shoulder.

"Not really. I've got all the family I need right here." She replied, hitting my chest lightly with her finger.

I grinned as we got back into my car, "Ditto."

We'd always planned on moving to Portland after we graduated from college. And today was us doing exactly that.

I drove us to our new apartment, thanking God that the removal van had already transferred our belongings, and we didn't have to bring everything inside ourselves. I parked the car, and we both got out, grabbing our suitcases from the trunk and back seats. Climbing the steps, we both stared up at the typical Portland apartment block; dark stone walls, heavy oak doors, fire escapes at the back and sides, and windows that overlooked the rest of the street and into the city.

This had always been our dream.

I juggled my cases and put the key into the first lock, opening us into the building. We took the elevator up to the sixth floor and found the door marked number five. Bella sucked in a breath at the same moment I did, and I turned the door handle, opening us to our new home. Together.

Putting our suitcases to one side, we glanced around the place, smiling at the warmth we could feel already.

She came towards me suddenly and put her hand into my pocket. I didn't have to ask what she was doing, because I already knew she was taking my iPod. She pulled the earphones out and put on our playlist of our favourite songs, and soon enough we were unpacking and making our flat, our home.

It was 9pm when we were finally finished.

Just to the right of the door was a table that held nothing but a bowl for our keys and a vase of flowers Bella insisted on. There was a coat hanger to the left of the door, and then further into the apartment was our living room. We had two small dark brown sofas, facing the wall that held our TV and cabinet full of DVDs. To the left of that was our reasonably sized kitchen. We still had to stock up on fresh food, but we'd had the sense to buy enough to fill our cupboards for the time being. Our kettle, microwave and kitchen utensils had been chosen by Bella, and who was I to deny her choice of blue when it was the exact colour that matched her skin so beautifully. Not that she was going to be wearing the kettle anytime soon, but I wasn't going to complain.

To the right of the living space, was what Bella would call "Edward land". There were shelves covering the wall, full of all my CDs and manuscripts that I'd kept over the years. Beside that was my acoustic guitar, and then my baby grand piano, as well as all the other musical equipment Bella refers to as "the collateral damage". She loves my music, and I've written her numerous symphonies, but she thinks I write them for fun. She never truly understands the meaning behind them.

To the left of "Edward land" there was a hallway, and down that hallway there were four doors. The first was the bathroom, the second was Bella's bedroom, the third was my bedroom, and the fourth was "Bella land". It was a small box room, but inside there were hundreds upon hundreds of books, all belonging to her. I loved how she loved them, and I loved the random story ideas she would tell me when we were both wide awake at four in the morning. She was going to be an awesome author one day.

Bella and I sat down on the couch, proud of ourselves for what we'd accomplished. All our personal belongings were in our rooms, waiting to be unpacked, but right now we were too starved to even move another inch.

I checked my phone one more time, "They should be here soon." I reassured her as she brought her knees up to her chin and turned on the TV.

We got five minutes through some pointless game show when the buzzer sounded. I walked over and hit the intercom, "Yeah?"

"Yo yo yo, little cousin!" Emmett's voice boomed into the flat, "Let's us up there man!"

I smiled, hitting the green button and listening to them cheering gratefully. I opened the apartment door as Bella stood up, coming to stand beside me. Soon enough, Emmett and Jasper were inside, and Bella and I both groaned in appreciation at what they'd brought.

Jasper was holding grocery bags, with enough food to last us two weeks, and Emmett was carrying two large pizza boxes, as well as a plastic bag filled with beers and soda.

We went into the kitchen, and Bella served up the food as I quickly put away everything Jasper had brought.

Jasper was a year older than Bella and I, but we'd befriended him when we were freshmen in High School. He'd moved up to Portland for college, and still hasn't left. Emmett, however, was my older cousin. I sometimes went to visit him in Florida for two weeks during the summer, and although we didn't see much of each other, we were always very close. He'd moved to Portland too, and now we were all coming together.

As I lifted my plate and beer and walked to sit down next to Bella, I remembered to thank them for saving us from the brink of starvation. Bella giggled as she sat down close to me, glancing up at my face before my returning smile made her blush red. I glanced back at Jasper and Emmett as they sat on the other couch, both of them staring between me and Bella with amused faces.

I ignored it, and attempted to lighten the suddenly heated atmosphere, "So Emmett, I haven't properly introduced you to Bella. Bella this is my cousin, and Emmett this is my best friend."

Emmett smiled wide at Bella, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard tons about you from Eddie over there."

Bella laughed again, "Good things I hope." She spoke quietly, "Nice to meet you too."

We ate in companionable chatter, making jokes and reminiscing about old times back at Forks, and laughing at Emmett's stories about Florida.

"So Edward, no girlfriend on the go?" Emmett said in his common slang. For as long as I'd known Bella (and that was our whole lives), neither of us had even had a boyfriend or girlfriend. And we were 23 years old!

I frowned at him, and my face must have looked scorned as I got up and walked to the kitchen to grab another drink, "Why the hell would I?" I queried back.

The only girl I want doesn't want me, I added quietly in my head.

I looked back towards them as I popped off the lid from the beer. Bella had her head lowered slightly, picking the pizza apart with her fingers, oblivious to Emmett staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Emmett and Jasper didn't stay much longer, and as both Bella and I wished them goodnight, Emmett reminded me to head over to the studio tomorrow and bring a few pieces of material with me.

Emmett, Jasper and I were on the verge of forming a band. We discussed things over the phone numerous times, and with Emmett's drum playing, Jasper bass guitar skills, and me on lead vocals with piano and guitar, we'd have a pretty awesome band going on. I'd written a few songs, as had Jasper, so we were going to go over a few things and see what could possibly work.

Of course, we all had our own jobs. I was a musician, fully in employment with symphonies and manuscripts being sold almost every month. Of course, I wasn't Beethoven or Mozart, but I was still getting money. Bella was writing in the local newspaper back in Forks, but now she'd gotten a job in a bookstore in Portland, and it was a step closer to her dream of seeing her own book on one of the shelves. Plus, living in a shop full of books was her own personal heaven, and it paid good money.

Emmett was manager of a bar downtown, which helped when we were looking for somewhere for our band to gig. Jasper on the other hand worked for the radio, writing jingles for numerous stores and adverts to broadcast on the morning and afternoon radio shows.

When they had both left, Bella and I hugged goodnight, and I couldn't help but hold her a second longer that was rightly acceptable. But she didn't seem to pull away.

I breathed in her scent, smiling against her hair as I spoke quietly, "I'm glad I got to do this with you Bella."

"Me too Edward... It was always our dream."

"Our dream." I agreed, placing a kiss on her hair softly, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." She sighed happily, pulling away and walking inside her bedroom, shutting the door behind her quietly.

My legs, like jelly, brought me to my room. I shut the door before lying down on the bed, ignoring the suitcases of clothes around me that could wait until tomorrow to be unpacked.

I simply shut my eyes and dreamt of the girl in the room next to mine, hoping one day she'd be sharing mine.

* * *

><p><em>One month later.<em>

I hadn't slept in days. Maybe weeks. Who knows, I'd lost count.

_Emmett._

My girl... Was with _Emmett._

I shut my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair one more time, attempting to keep my tears at bay.

Everything had been so perfect. We'd moved in together. We were happy. We were comfortable together. We were... Or at least I was, falling even more in love.

_I loved her._

But then, after a week or so, suddenly Emmett and Bella are talking quietly during the band's rehearsals, whispering to each other. I didn't think anything of it, why would I? But then, she's smiling, she's laughing, and they were expressions I'd never seen before, expressions I'd never caused.

By the end of the second week they'd announced they were dating.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to grab him by the throat, push him against the wall and ask if it wasn't obscenely obvious that I was in love with her.

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't look at her anymore, and I _lived _with her. I couldn't speak to Emmett, and he was my _family. _The only one who understood was Jasper, and he hadn't even spoken to me about it. He just simply nodded in my direction with _that look _on his face, the one that tells you he's there if you need to talk.

But I didn't want to talk.

I wanted to cry.

I was lucky enough to have Bella working late tonight, because this night was harder than the others. I was looking back over old songs I'd written, and they were bringing back too many memories that were rushing to the surface and making me feel lost and alone.

The band, in truth, was doing pretty well. Bella came to most of our rehearsals, and smiled as we played, before telling us how good we were, how brilliant my songs were, and how amazing my voice was. It was nice at first, it was comforting... Now it was just torture.

It was so bad I hadn't even seen them kiss. I _couldn't _see them kiss. I'd either hurl my guts up, or hurl Emmett out the window. So I just made sure I spent as little time around them as possible.

I lifted my guitar as I found the song I'd been looking for. Jasper had remembered when I'd written it, back during some winter, when I'd returned from seeing Emmett in Florida. I'd only been gone a week, but I'd missed Bella like crazy.

Jasper had recommended I find the song and play it at our gig in a few weeks.

I strummed the chords slowly, closing my eyes as memories and emotions filled me;

"_Watching you watching me, a fine way to fall asleep._

_The neighbours fight, as we both rest our eyes._

_Hands in the fallen snow, numb to the winter cold._

_But we don't mind, cause we'll get warm inside._

_You're the reason I come home._

_You're the reason I come home._

_You're the reason that when everything falls apart,_

_Well, you're the reason I come home."_

I sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes tight as tears dripped onto my cheeks, willing myself to continue.

"_Paper doll silhouettes, fingertips on window glass._

_The street's asleep, so I breathe you in deep._

_The tragedies of chemistry, people dream of what you and me have found... Effortlessly._

_And for a long time I remember, saying prayers for something perfect, _

_Saying prayers for someone kind._

_It's in my head, we're spinning circles down the avenues instead._

_But you're the reason I come home._

_You're the reason I come home..."_

My fingers stopped slowly, and I opened my eyes to stare down at the lyrics, surprised I got them right after all this time.

I sighed, wiping my eyes quickly as I set the guitar back on its stand.

I needed to sleep.

I threw the lyrics onto the amp, not bothering to place them back on the pile again, before heading to my bedroom.

When I woke up I knew it was the middle of the night. My eyes flashed open and I stared up at Bella, a worried frown on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I instinctively moved away from her, only an inch, but she seemed to frown even more as I did so.

"What's wrong? You've been going to bed so early, I haven't seen you in days."

"I just..." My voice was thick with sleep, and I shook my head, "I'm just not feeling well."

"You're sick?" She frowned, placing her hand over my forehead, making me flinch slightly.

It was a sweet torture. But torture nonetheless.

"Yeah." I answered, hoping she wouldn't see through the lie, "Look, I'm really tired..."

She nodded slightly, glancing down at the floor, "Yeah I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks." I replied in a whisper as she left the room. Moments later I heard her own bedroom door close.

I tossed and turned for another hour, but I couldn't go back to sleep. It was as if her handprint was etched into my forehead, and my heart.

I got up from the bed, going out to "Edward land" and sitting down at my piano. I ran my fingers over the keys slowly, quietly.

I preferred my piano to my guitar. The symphonies I could write, the music I could create without even realising it, always stemmed from me beginning with my piano. Sometimes I'd have an idea, and I'd realise it would be better with my guitar, and so I'd move to that instead. But it was always my piano that started things. I could play both well, exceptionally well if I was going by Bella's words, and I loved both of them, but my piano gave me inspiration.

I shut my eyes, quietly playing Bella's lullaby, something I'd written when I was only 17 years old, but to this day I could remember it with a simple touch of one key.

When I was finished with her song, my fingers didn't stop playing. Instead they began a new song, and as the music formed itself, the words came together in my head.

I didn't write anything down, I didn't need to.

This was her song.

* * *

><p>I eventually went back to bed later that night, but when I woke in the morning I realised Bella had the day off work. I gritted my teeth as I lay in bed, but I couldn't hear any noise coming from the apartment. I got up slowly and walked out of my room. Sure enough, Bella wasn't there. She'd probably already left and went to see Emmett.<p>

I constantly felt sick when I thought about the two of them together. She was supposed to be my girl. She was supposed to kiss me, hug me, sleep with me, love _me. _

Not him.

I grabbed my phone, finding Jasper's number and sending him a quick message; _Not feeling too good today bud, going to sit today out._

Within seconds I'd already got a reply; _Everything will be okay, you know._

I laughed once, humourlessly. What did he know?

He knew fuck all.

Grabbing a twelve pack of beer from the fridge, I sat down at the kitchen counter, and began to drown my sorrows...

Three hours and ten beers later, I had twenty-one missed calls from Bella, and seventeen missed calls from Emmett.

Missed calls? _Ignored calls._

Opening my eleventh beer, my phone began to buzz again. I glanced at the screen, and was surprised to see Jasper's number flashing.

I picked up the phone and hit accept; "Hello?"

"Edward, man." He sounded frustrated, "You gotta get over to the studio. It's an emergency."

My head seemed to clear from the fuzz the beer had caused, as possibilities ran through my head, "What is it?"

_Bella._

"What's wrong?"

But I was speaking to a dial tone.

I smacked my phone onto the counter, getting up quickly and rushing to my bedroom. I pulled on a t shirt and a pair of jeans as I brushed my teeth, before hopping across the apartment as I pulled my shoes on. Taking my keys and my jacket, I ran out to the street, and began running headlong for the studio. It was only two blocks away, and I could be there in minutes.

I was there in less than minutes.

But there was no-one there.

I frowned, walking further into the studio and taking another look around.

"Hello? Jasper?"

No answer.

I glanced at the equipment, gritting my teeth as my fingers itched to play. This was how I got. I couldn't stop myself from playing when I _needed_ to play.

I moved over to the piano as I took off my jacket, placing it on a spare stool before I took a seat.

My fingers began to play instantly, and my voice started her song, the words that had been haunting me.

"_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven._

_I don't want to waste the weekend. _

_If you don't love me... Pretend._

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_And as my train moves down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on."_

My head lowered, and my eyes shut as I pressed my fingers on the keys slightly harder, feeling them move without thought;

"_And I still can't let you be._

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need from me._

_It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven..._

_Misplaced trust in old friends, never counting regrets._

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._

_And New England as the leaves changed, the last excuse that I'll claim:_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl..._

_It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven..._

_You are my heaven."_

My fingers slowed as tears dripped onto my cheeks. I sighed, reaching up quickly to wipe my eyes, before hearing a voice from behind.

"That's a new one."

I turned around, witnessing Emmett, Jasper and Bella watching me.

I frowned, and my eyes lingered on Bella as she gasped at my appearance.

Standing up, I lifted my jacket, not knowing what else to do other than to run away, "I'm guessing you got the fucking emergency sorted then Jaz." I commented, pulling my coat on and heading towards the door.

Bella called after me, and I almost stopped.

Almost.

But all I'd done was wait for that girl, all I'd done was stop and hope that one day she'd be mine.

It was time I realised that day was never going to come.

I was halfway down the street when I heard her calling my name breathlessly.

_Don't turn around Edward._

_Don't turn around._

Who was I kidding? I was madly in love with her. Of course I was going to turn around.

I stopped walking, turning slowly to face her as she ran towards me.

I tried to prepare what I'd say, attempted to think of an excuse.

But I didn't need to.

Bella ran closer, and suddenly she was in front of me. She flung her arms around my shoulders, leaned on tiptoes and pressed her lips to mine fiercely. I lost my breath, both shock and pleasure mixing within me and causing me to freeze.

But she didn't pull back.

Instead she tightened her arms, relaxed against me, and whispered the word I'd always wanted her to say in _that _tone; "Edward..."

Within milliseconds my arms were around her waist, and I was kissing her back.

I didn't think about anything except the fact she was in my arms, and my lips were on hers.

We were kissing.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth slowly, pulling her even closer as one of my hands moved into her hair, and one of hers tugged on mine.

It was too much. I had to be dreaming.

If I died right now, I'd die a happy man.

"Bella..." I spoke quietly, kissing her once more before putting my forehead to hers, letting us both catch our breath, "I don't understand."

She shut her eyes for a second before opening them to stare deep into mine, "Are you blind?"

"What?" It was the only word I could think of at that moment.

"Edward... I-"

"Wait." I cut her off, "Bella, we just kissed..." With reluctance, I pulled away from her, taking a step back, "You're with Emmett... Jesus Christ Bella! We just kissed!"

A tear fell from her eye and onto her cheek, "Edward... I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Bella... I don't even..." I shook my head, "We just cheated."

"No! We didn't!" She was somehow becoming exasperated, "Edward..." Moving closer, she took my hands, "Emmett and I aren't together."

I stared down at her. I stared a little longer. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

She continued, "Emmett came to me, he told me how obvious it was how we felt about each other. He told me how stubborn you are, and trust me, everything he said I knew was true! I've known you for twenty-three years, and nothing I've ever done has seemed to have gotten through to you! He said he could help... It seemed like a good idea at the time... We were going to pretend to date. He said it would make you jealous, and that you'd admit your feelings... But all it did was push you away. I suppose in some aspect that was a good thing, it meant we didn't have to act like we were in love all that much. But even when we did have to pretend, those smiles... They were fake Edward... You're the only person who can truly make me smile, make me laugh... Make me _happy... _But I never saw you, you were distancing yourself..." Another tear fell, "I was losing you... So today, we were going to try and get you to come to the studio, but Emmett said it would be better if we hid, because you couldn't resist the temptation to play something... And you did... And it was a song I've never heard before... And I wanted to believe it was about me Edward, I truly did... And you were crying... And I wanted to tell you... And you ran off... And I just..." She closed her eyes, letting out a sob, "I'm so sorry for hurting you... I thought it would work..."

I placed my hand on her cheek, and at the contact she opened her eyes, "Bella..." I shook my head, "The song is about you... I love you." She stared into my eyes, and I saw the millions of emotions flash through them. I smiled slightly, "It doesn't matter what you and Emmett did..." At my words, the realisation of everything came crashing down.

They weren't together.

She was single.

She was still mine.

I snapped out of my daydream as hope and happiness swelled within me, "Baby I don't care, because at least that means I haven't lost _you._" I pressed my forehead to hers, "You're everything to me. I've always loved you, and I always will."

Her tears were mixed with a smile, and she moved her head to press her lips to mine, "You're the only boy I've ever loved Edward... I can't imagine my life without you in it... I love you so much."

At her words, I deepened the kiss, sighing into her mouth, "I've always wanted to hear you say that." I whispered.

She smiled against me, "I love you. I love you. _I love you."_

I grabbed her quickly, lifting her into my arms as I began to walk fast down the street. Her eyes were wide as she held onto me, "What are you doing? Emmett wanted to talk to you!"

"Emmett just has to wait." I grunted, "I don't need to talk to him. He was a stupid fucker, but I love him for it."

"So then what are you doing?" She asked quickly.

I moved her body so her hip pressed against my groin, watching her eyes widen as she felt my erection, "Twenty-three years Bella. Twenty-three years I've waited."

Her eyes clouded suddenly, and she smiled at me before biting her lip.

Sweet sweet torture.

Her head lowered as I walked the two blocks to our apartment, and she spent the rest of the journey kissing and licking my neck until I was aching so much I wanted to stop in an alleyway and take her there.

But eventually, we made it.

I carried her upstairs, already grabbing my keys from my jacket pocket and unlocking the door. Within seconds of the door closing, I dropped the keys on the ground before setting her on her feet.

We were all over each other. Hands touched, mouths burned, breathing quickened, clothes fell to the floor, and soon enough she was only in her underwear, I was only in my boxers, and I had her pressed against the door as I wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded against her core.

She moaned my name loudly, and I lowered my head to nip at her neck, causing her to moan even more.

I tried to find my voice, "Bella... I've... I've wanted this for so long..."

Her hands found my hair, and her fingers ran through it slowly, "I want you forever Edward... It's all I've ever wanted."

I moved my head to look at her, "Forever?"

She smiled breathlessly, "Forever."

"We're talking marriage and babies here Bella."

Her smile turned into one of complete and utter love, "Really?"

"When I say you're my life Bella, I mean it. Jesus Christ, I love you so much I'd marry you right now if I could."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she moved closer, brushing her lips against mine, "I want everything. Marriage, babies, you... Forever."

"Music to my ears baby..." I whispered, kissing her back softly, "I have years to do the things I want to do to you... Right now I just want to make love to you."

She shivered, inching herself closer to my erection, "Then make love to me..." She kissed my ear, "But please fuck me against this door later."

I groaned as I turned away from the door and walked towards my bedroom, "You'll be the death of me."

She giggled, not speaking until we reached my door, "Why your room?"

"Because it's been my dream since we moved in to take you in this bed... And to be honest, the other bed I've dreamt of having you in is in Forks."

She didn't complain as I laid her down on the bed, she just wrapped her legs around me and pulled me down towards her, whispering softly, "But I've dreamed about having you in my bed, doesn't that count for something?"

I groaned, feeling my cock become more and more constrained within the confines of my boxers, "We can go in there next, I swear." I was already tugging on her panties, "Please just... Oh God..." My eyes drooped closed as her hand found my erection, and my head swam with promises of pleasure as I tugged harder on her underwear.

Somehow, within seconds, we were both naked. She was wrapping her legs around me, and I was staring down at her body with eyes that must have made me look like a seventeen year old boy. I glanced at her face to see if she noticed, but her eyes were on my lower section, and they were wide and... Hesitant.

She must have felt me looking at her, because her eyes met mine again, "It's... Big... What if it doesn't fit?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and I placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "It'll be fine... Just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

She nodded, but wouldn't let my lips leave hers as I moved closer. Not that I was complaining. I could kiss her forever and never get bored.

Our kisses were gentle, and I tilted her hips slowly, "Wait... I need protection..." She shook her head, "Protected already." She whispered on my lips, pulling me closer and gripping the hair on the nape of my neck as I slowly slid inside her.

We both groaned, and I felt my eyes close slowly. _So tight. So perfect. _

My mind registered her moan and I froze for a second, "You okay?"

She didn't answer, but suddenly she let out a slight breath, "Jesus Edward..."

"What is it?" I was just about to move away when her legs tightened.

"I always knew you'd be massive." She grinned, biting my lip slightly before kissing it better, "I'm better than okay. I'm great."

I smiled against her, pulling away until I was barely inside her, before pushing back in again. She began to move against me, and I moved my arms around her back to hold her tighter as she laced her fingers in my hair.

The pleasure radiating through my body was making me shiver, and with every push inside her I felt her pulse against me, making my cock swell even more. She was moaning my name, and I was undoubtedly groaning hers over and over again as I kissed her lips, her face, her shoulders, her chest, her breasts... Her hands travelled down my back, her nails scraping so gently they sent tingles up my spine.

I knew I was close, and I pushed further inside her and slightly harder, causing her eyes to widen and her moan to come from somewhere deep within her, so loud I realised it was the most she'd ever raised her voice in my presence. And I'd been on the receiving end of many of Bella Swan's rants and shouts.

My cock throbbed as, within seconds, I was falling over the edge of bliss, calling her name and declaring how much I loved her. Her eyes met mine, and I watched as she reached her climax with me, arching her back as she called out my name.

"Marry me." I bit out, my breath only allowing those two words to fall from my lips.

"Yes... Oh God... I love you Edward..." She whispered, her eyes closing in ecstasy as she pressed her lips to mine.

Music to my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>

**And one last time, Happy Birthday to Mamagriffen. She's always been there throughout my stories, and she deserves a brilliant birthday present! Happy Birthday! **


End file.
